


Welcome Home

by KingKarate



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate
Summary: Laura brings a dog home without telling Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in universe with my fic Ambush Me and its OC Laura Lee. In the timeline not long after they get a new apartment.

The pup had been hanging around the bins behind the restaurant for a few days. At first, she bolted whenever anyone got too close. Martin and Tony had been feeding her scraps from the kitchen, earning the little dog her name, Scrap, and slowly but surely she'd built up a tolerance to the people coming in and out of the back alley. We all knew she couldn't live there forever, though.

Martin was desperate to take the poor little thing home, but his wife already had enough on her plate between their kids and pre-existing pets. Tony swore his apartment was too small, plus he lived on his own anyway so she'd be home alone all day, and that wasn't fair.

Johnny and I had just moved into a bigger apartment so that we had space for Robby. There were two of us. Johnny could take her to the dojo when I was working. I didn't _really_ have any excuse and I knew Johnny would melt as soon as he looked into her sweet brown eyes.

Johnny swore he didn't really want a pet, but I noticed the way he smiled when a particularly adorable dog came bounding down the street towards us, and this little lady was as cute as they came. He was bad at turning away waifs and strays, that was how he'd ended up with the dojo in the first place.

On my day off, I went into work early in the morning, leaving Johnny snoring softly in our bed.

I gathered the small german shepherd cross up in my arms, deceptively heavy though she was, and plopped her softly into the passenger seat of my new-to-me car. Daniel had given me a great deal on a used Honda CR-V, with decent financing. Not quite the steal Johnny had gotten out of him, but not bad all the same. I gently wiggled the dog into a little puppy harness Martin had brought in that didn't fit his anymore. I secured her to the seat for safety and murmured sweet nothings to the little pup to keep her calm as I secured myself in the driver's side next to her.

We'd arrived at the nearest vet by the time Johnny noticed I was gone. I was busy snuggling the little furball while the vet checked her for a microchip. Nothing. No way to trace her owners, if she hadn't been dumped on purpose. It happened a lot around here and unfortunately was more likely than her just being lost. The vet offered to put a notice up for her in case someone looked for her, but the odds weren't good.

_**Babe, where are you?** _

_**Vet. Be home soon. Love you.** _

I was true to my word, and it wasn't long before I was fumbling to open the door with a puppy in one arm, and a couple of bags and my keys in the other.

I opened the door and dropped my bags, just inside, closed the door behind me, and let Scrap down. Poor little thing looked nervous, so I sat down beside her.

"Hey baby, it's okay, you're okay, such a good little girl, yes you are, you're so brave." I baby-talked her and stroked her tan fur until she started to relax a bit.

Johnny must have heard me, because he came into the living room to see what was going on, wearing grey sweatpants and a faded old tshirt. His hair was still a mess from sleep. He gave me that amused, lopsided smile that made me weak at the knees.

"Who's this?" He asked. He was trying to sound annoyed but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"This is little miss Scrap. She's our new roomie." I said to Johnny. I turned back to the dog, "Hey little Scrap, you wanna go say hi to daddy?"

She was spinning herself around in little circles, chasing my hand so I would stroke her exactly as she wanted rather than sitting still for it.

"Come sit." I indicated the floor in front of me to Johnny and he folded himself into position, legs crossed.

He stuck his hand out for Scrap and she immediately took it, rubbing up against him and eventually climbing into his lap so he could scritch behind her ears with both hands. Instant trust. I looked at Johnny's face and realised he'd fallen in love with her exactly as I had suspected.

The next few weeks, Scrap grew up fast. We got her toilet trained in record time, she put on a good bit of weight, and I only had to lecture Johnny about feeding her from the table maybe twice a week. Robby loved her as much as we did, and she slept in his room with him when he was here.

She was spoiled silly, taking her naps with her head across Johnny's lap more often than not. I remembered when that had been my spot, but I was glad to share it considering the circumstances.

Johnny took her to the dojo when he had to work and I was out at work or busy running errands. He even bought her a little doggy Cobra Kai gi-style top. The now not-so-little Scrap had become very much his baby, despite me being the one who rescued her and brought her home. He'd channeled all the paternal love he had left over from Robby and Miguel and his students into her, and I think even he was a little surprised about just how much there was. I supposed some things were just meant to be.


End file.
